Many entities collect and store information. Not only do some entities collect and store internal information, but it may also collect and store external information, or information received from another entity. As an example, a healthcare enterprise may not only collect information from systems and objects within the healthcare facility, but may also collect information from other healthcare enterprises. Once the information has been collected, the entity may analyze and process the information. Additionally, the entity may store the information for later use. As an example, the collecting entity may capture the information from each of the providing entities and analyze the information in order to determine ways that the collecting entity may additional services to the providing entities.